Everytime
by Ardespuffy
Summary: I tuoi occhi sono freddi quanto il ghiaccio che plasmi con le mani, ma non puoi ingannarmi. Non me. [ShunAndromeda x HyogaCrystal, Shun's POV]


**Title**: Everytime

**Author**: Ardespuffy

**Disclaimer**: d'accordo, lo ammetto. Saint Seiya non è mio. Per niente. D'altronde, se lo fosse stato, avrei messo insieme Hyoga e Shun dalla prima puntata, quindi adesso non starei qui a riempire pagine di Word come un'indemoniata…

**Disclaimer 2**: la canzone è "Everytime" di Britney Sperars. Cosa divertente, visto che io l'ho sempre odiata. Ma il testo andava semplicemente troppo bene con i pensieri di Andromeda-chan!

**Pairing**: nel caso non si fosse ancora capito, Shun/Hyoga (Andromeda/Crystal), Shun's POV

**Rating**: G

**Subject**: la vita del Cavaliere è fatta di pericoli. Questo Shun lo sa. Ma come può accettare che proprio Hyoga s'imbarchi per una missione senza certo ritorno?

**Timeline**: da qualche parte tra la fine della prima serie e l'inizio della seconda

**Genre**: introspettivo, song-fic

**Warnings**: one-shot, shonen-ai (ma molto blando)

"Dì la verità… tu credi che io sia proprio uno stupido, non è così?"

La tua risposta è decisa e misurata, come mi aspettavo da te: "Si."

Stringo i pugni. Odio tutto questo. Odio la tua aria di superiorità, l'arroganza con cui mi dai le spalle, perché non sono neanche degno del tuo sguardo. Non riesco ad accettare di sentirmi così piccolo.

Mi fai sentire così piccolo?

_**I**__** feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby…**_

Vorrei attaccarti, adesso. Vorrei risponderti come meriti per punire quel tuo ego smisurato, vorrei rovesciarti addosso la mia impotenza sotto forma d'ira incandescente. Vorrei urlare che almeno io non nascondo i miei sentimenti, li vivo fino in fondo, fino alle lacrime, fino al sangue. Non come quella maschera di pragmatismo che ti porti dietro tu.

Ma so già che non lo farò.

Non potrei mai. Perché ti farei male, male davvero, è questo è fuori discussione. Possiamo urlarci di tutto durante i nostri screzi al limite del delirio, ma non ci feriamo mai sul serio. Beh, _io_ non lo faccio. Tu invece mi colpisci dritto al cuore, dritto alle ossa, con i tuoi aculei di ghiaccio che spengono il fuoco del mio entusiasmo e raffreddano ogni passione viscerale.

Eppure io non me la prendo. Non me la prendo mai. Mi basta sapere che t'importa a sufficienza da continuare a confrontarti con me, in questo limbo d'occhi che bruciano. Per te che ti ritieni tanto lontano da tutti, non è qualcosa da sottovalutare.

…_**Notice me  
Take my hand…**_

Cosa mi resta, dunque, se non ritrarmi sulla difensiva?

"Io posso anche essere un po' ingenuo, ma questo non vi autorizza a trattarmi come se non contassi nulla. Io h-ho… delle emozioni, e-e…"

La mia voce è ormai spezzata, le parole infrante. La sicurezza che avevo faticosamente guadagnato vacilla, ma ho la mia giustificazione.

Perché ti sei appena voltato.

Mi fermo a considerare quanto tu riesca a sembrare imponente anche senza l'armatura. Persino in questa semplice camicia bianca, questi calzoni dal taglio dritto. Persino così mi sei infinitamente superiore, e non è facile sopportarlo.

Non termino il discorso, ma è la tua voce a farlo per me: "Vieni trattato come meriti", mi dici, più aspro del consueto.

Osservo le tue labbra serrarsi. I tuoi occhi sono distanti, ma la bocca parla sempre in loro vece. So quello che dico. Ho passato giorni ad osservarla, diviso tra la fisica brama di possesso e l'estatico desiderio di comprenderne il linguaggio.

…_**And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me…**_

Sin da ora posso dire che sei teso. I tuoi occhi sono freddi quanto il ghiaccio che plasmi con le mani, ma non puoi ingannarmi. Non me.

Io ti conosco meglio di te stesso, Cigno.

E' per questo che non posso lasciarti andare.

Deglutisco a fondo: "Io non merito questo! Non merito che vi prendiate gioco di me!"

Serro i denti: "So bene che è una missione rischiosa. Non puoi farcela da solo! Non lo permetterò!"

Ti vedo incupirti. Percettibilmente: "Non è una tua scelta. Non è neanche una _mia_ scelta. E' il destino, e non può essere cambiato" commenti piatto, con l'indifferenza che useresti per parlare di un'altra persona.

…_**Why are we  
Strangers when…**_

E' questa tua disillusione a mandarmi in bestia.

Stringo i pugni e, prima che possa rendermene conto, la frustrazione ha il sopravvento. La mia fedele catena mi scivola sinuosa lungo le braccia, fino alle mani, e si protende verso il tuo braccio muscoloso.

Intrappolandoti.

Sento le unghie affondare nei palmi, mentre gli anelli di ferro, in risposta, accentuano la presa in un modo che, ci scommetto, fa quasi male.

Ma non saresti tu se lo lasciassi trasparire.

Mi faccio coraggio e ti fisso dritto negli occhi, quasi sperando di stabilire così un'ineffabile parità: "Non dire sciocchezze! Siamo noi gli artefici del nostro destino. Guarda me! Ricordi quando la sorte scelse la destinazione in cui saremmo stati addestrati per diventare Cavalieri? A me era toccata l'isola della Regina Nera, ma Pheonix s'intromise e prese il mio posto. Se non fosse stato per il suo affetto chissà cosa sarebbe stato di me!?"

Mi concedo un lungo sospiro, prima di riprendere, più dolcemente: "L'amore di mio fratello ha mutato il mio destino, ed ora il mio amore muterà il tuo" concludo, immettendo quanta più veemenza possibile in quello che esce fuori come un timido mormorio.

La tua espressione s'indurisce. I tuoi occhi brillano d'un ghiaccio ancor più freddo, mentre rifuggono i miei per posarsi sulla catena che ti cinge: "Lasciami andare" intimi piano, con sicurezza, e non so se ti riferisci all'arma o alla mia disperata perseveranza.

In entrambi i casi, non ho alcuna intenzione di mollare

Per tutta risposta accentuo la presa: "Hyoga" ti chiamo appena, usando il nome che scelgo in momenti come questo. Quando scosti la tua maschera e mi permetti di scorgere il calore che c'è dietro. Quando il nostro legame si acuisce e ci circonda, escludendo tutto il resto.

_**…Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**_

"Ascoltami, ti prego" ingiungo pacatamente, senza curarmi di mettere da parte l'orgoglio per _supplicarti_. "Tu sei importante per me. Non ti lascerò da solo ad affrontare qualcosa per cui non sei pronto. Non sei all'altezza della situazione, non puoi semplicemente…"

Ma un rumore improvviso m'interrompe. Il rumore di qualcosa che si spezza.

E' la tua maschera di cera ad essersi infranta, insieme agli anelli della mia catena.

Resto a fissare, impotente, mentre le spire di metallo si accasciano al pavimento. Una piccola parte della mia mente non può scrollarsi di dosso l'ammirazione. Non indossi neppure l'armatura, eppure hai annientato la mia arma con la sola forza delle dita.

Ma naturalmente dimenticavo che tu sei Crystal il Cigno, maestro dei ghiacci, valoroso guerriero dell'ordine di Atena.

E la rabbia che ti scuote acuisce la tua forza.

"Io _posso_. E lo farò. Non è ancora nato chi potrà dirmi cosa fare."

La tua voce è calma, nonostante le vibrazioni di ferocia che ne increspano appena la superficie. So che stai facendo uno sforzo per controllarti. Non per me, bada. Non sono così ingenuo da sperarci.

E' solo che non puoi perdere la faccia, mai. Neanche quando io getterei all'aria tutto per tenerti qui. Con me, in questo momento. Dove mi è concessa l'illusione di proteggerti. Anche se non ne hai bisogno, _soprattutto_ perché non ne hai bisogno

Risento ancora il ghiaccio, quel maledetto ghiaccio sulle mani, tra le braccia, contro il cromo della mia armatura. E' buffo, sai? Io dovevo essere il tuo cavaliere dalla corazza scintillante, come quelli delle fiabe; e si dia il caso che avessi entrambi i requisiti. Ma poi sei stato tu a portarmi fuori da quel templio, mentre io, inerme, giacevo come una statua di sale tra le tue braccia.

Paradossale.

Eppure…

Non ha importanza com'è finita quella volta, Crystal. Io non voglio che accada di nuovo.

Mentre le immagini del tuo corpo esanime in quella bara di ghiaccio mi attraversano la mente, sento gli occhi bruciare in una sensazione fin troppo familiare. Un calore pungente che avvolge gli orbi, mentre la vista si offusca e le mani prendono a tremare.

…_**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings…**_

Serro le palpebre nel tentativo di arginare la cascata che minaccia di sgorgarne, ma nel riaprirli vedo i miei sforzi andare a vuoto. Il tuo volto è ormai una macchia indistinta, mentre calde lacrime mi scivolano lungo le guance. Un senso di liberazione mi avvolge, insieme, però, alla sensazione di aver fallito.

Ancora una volta.

_Stupida mammoletta piagnucolosa_.

La voce di Ikki mi rimbomba nelle orecchie.

Riesco quasi a percepire il tuo sguardo altero ed irritato, la tua esasperazione alla mia debolezza. Non posso sopportarlo, e abbasso gli occhi.

…_**Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain…**_

Le spalle tremano, scosse da singhiozzi, mentre perdo ogni controllo sulle lacrime. Stringo convulsamente i pugni, fissando l'indistinto bianco del pavimento. Vorrei essere più forte, Hyoga, credimi. Vorrei avere la tua razionalità, lo stoicismo di Seiya, il sangue freddo di Shiryu. L'audacia di mio fratello. Darei l'anima per un'oncia del vostro potere, ma purtroppo non si può. Sono solo io, Andromeda, l'eterno ragazzino. Quello che tutti prendevano in giro per la sensibilità patologica, quello in cui per anni nessuno ha mai creduto. Persino Ikki, che mi ha sempre difeso, non ha mai pensato che valessi abbastanza per la strada del Cavaliere.

Il pensiero non fa che atterrirmi. Riesco appena a percepire, tra la foschia dei sensi, piccole gocce salate scivolarmi lungo il mento e il collo, per sparire entro l'impenetrabile armatura.

Basta così poco a farmi crollare. E mi spaventa.

…_**I feel so small…**_

Ma non è tempo di fingere. Non lo è mai con te. Non lo sarebbe neanche se ne fossi capace.

So che non cambierà nulla, ma mi conosci. Devo almeno tentare.

E' con questo spirito che rialzo il capo di scatto. Senza assurde pretese di forza, però. Diavolo, sto piangendo come una ragazzina; chi prenderei in giro?

Eppure in me un potere brucia ancora.

Giungo a specchiarmi nei tuoi occhi, prima di rompere ogni argine.

"Non andare. Ti prego."

…_**I guess I need you, baby…**_

Non mi aspetto una reazione. O almeno, è quello che continuo a ripetermi, come un mantra incessante nella testa, mentre osservo con dolore l'indifferenza sul tuo viso.

Cielo, guardati. Tutta questa durezza, questo autocontrollo, dove ti hanno portato?

Di sicuro stanno distruggendo me.

…_**At night I pray  
t**__**hat soon your face  
will fade away…**_

Solo un dettaglio, però.

Ikki aveva ragione.

Sarò anche fragile, ma non mi arrendo.

Tiro su col naso e sostengo il tuo sguardo, bruciando dal desiderio di soffiare via l'apatia che vi leggo.

"Dico sul serio, Hyoga… ti scongiuro!"

Lacrime che non vogliono saperne di asciugarsi.

"Almeno… fallo per me!"

E' un'argomentazione debole, patetica quanto le mie illusioni. Me ne rendo conto all'istante, sotto la tua occhiata che, da gelida, sta diventando insofferente.

Non posso chiederti di capire. Non posso chiederti di provare quello che provo io. Non posso chiederti di rinunciare al tuo orgoglio, anche se mi fa male sapere che conta più di me.

Forse, in fondo, non posso cambiare il tuo destino.

…_**What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy…**_

Il peso del tuo sguardo è insostenibile. Chino nuovamente il capo, impensabilmente attratto dalla mia stessa ombra. Qualunque cosa, adesso, per sfuggire ai tuoi occhi.

Non dovrebbe essere così. Non è giusto che vada così. Se solo potessi venire con te, se solo potessi restarti accanto e proteggerti fino alla fine. Fino alla Fine. Ho sempre creduto che fosse questo il mio destino, la mia unica abilità. Donare la vita per le persone a cui tengo.

Permettimi di donarti la mia vita, Crystal.

Ma solo adesso mi sfiora il pensiero che tu non la voglia, la vita di uno come me. Non sapresti cosa fartene. Sono troppo miserabile per esserne degno.

"Shun…"

…_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me…**_

La tua voce, calma e decisa, s'impone e prevarica sui miei singhiozzi. La sorpresa mi mozza quasi il fiato, e istintivamente rialzo il capo.

Fatico a crederci, ma c'è un impercettibile sorriso ad incresparti le labbra.

"Smettila di piangere."

Deglutisco, gli occhi sgranati fissi nei tuoi. Un vago calore mi avvolge le guance, mentre osservo che, cielo, sei bello come un angelo. Il tocco delle tue dita è lieve quanto quello di una nuvola, di un alito di vento, eppure marchia a fuoco il mio volto bagnato.

Con le mani mi asciughi le guance, e non posso a meno di rabbrividire alla sensazione dei polpastrelli caldi che mi sfiorano.

Scelgo di perdermi ancora nei tuoi occhi. Perché fai così, Hyoga? Perché mi fai questo?

…_**Everytime I try to fly…**_

Prima che possa rendermene conto, la tua carezza è già conclusa. Mi fissi un'ultima volta, ma la tua espressione è tornata grave.

Un peso mi piomba sullo stomaco con l'intensità di un macigno.

…_**I fall…**_

Raggelo, inchiodato al suolo, mentre in un baleno di bianco mi superi e raggiungi la soglia. Nell'istante in cui mi volto, tu sei già andato via.

Via da me.

Non posso permetterlo.

…_**Without my wings…**_

Comando al corpo di correre, sfrecciare come il vento, mentre apro la porta che ti sei chiuso alle spalle ed irrompo nell'androne, pronto a scapicollarmi giù per le scale fino a raggiungerti, ovunque tu sia.

Ma non ce n'è bisogno.

Sei ancora qui.

…_**I feel so small… **_

Eccoci di nuovo, uno di fronte l'altro. Al vero epilogo.

O, forse, a un nuovo prologo.

"Dove credi di andare?!" rantolo quasi istericamente. Non puoi lasciarmi così, Hyoga. Non puoi e basta.

Ti volti per concedermi il privilegio di tuffarmi nei tuoi occhi: "Avrei dovuto saperlo che non sarebbe stato così facile" commenti sottovoce, come se parlassi con te stesso.

Qualcosa di acre nel tuo tono mi punge il cuore.

"Per te è tutto un gioco, vero?? Una specie di sfida?" abbaio, stringendo convulsamente i pugni, come sempre quando il dolore minaccia di sopraffarmi.

La tua reazione, però, mi coglie in contropiede.

Socchiudi gli occhi, e tra le fessure azzurre scorgo forse il primo, vero lampo d'emozione. Il primo dopo tanto, troppo tempo.

Mi sento uno stupido, adesso, per non essermene reso conto prima. Il calore nel tuo sguardo, quel calore che cerchi sempre di nascondere per paura di sembrar debole… è tutto per me.

"No" è il mormorio della tua replica.

Resto immobile e in silenzio, tacitamente colpito dall'angoscia nella voce.

Sei tu ad avvicinarti, questa volta. Copri in pochi passi la distanza che ci separa e, un interminabile istante più tardi, sono tra le tue braccia.

…_**I guess I need you, baby… **_

Mai come adesso vorrei liberarmi dell'armatura, questo freddo guscio metallico che m'impedisce di godere appieno del tuo calore. Ma nel momento in cui adagi il capo nel mio collo, permettendomi d'inalare al meglio il tuo profumo, il resto svanisce sullo sfondo, del tutto privo di senso e d'importanza. Sei qui, le tue braccia allacciate ai miei fianchi, la chioma bionda che mi sfiora le labbra.

E' questo tutto ciò che conta.

Il tempo si disintegra, secoli ed attimi si susseguono con la stessa intensità. Voglio annegare in te, Hyoga. Lo voglio ora più che mai. Il tuo calore, il tuo profumo. Non ho bisogno d'altro per sopravvivere.

Le gelide lame che m'investono, ridestandomi bruscamente dal mio limbo onirico, suggeriscono che il contatto è finito. Sei ancora vicino, più di quanto non lo sia mai stato, eppure non è abbastanza. Ardo per sfiorare una volta in più il tuo viso, ma la mente destabilizzata blocca ogni movimento.

Non posso far altro che restare qui, impotente, mentre il magnifico dono del tuo sorriso torna ad orbitare nel mio campo visivo.

"Non piangere più, Shun. Voglio trovare un uomo, quando tornerò."

E raggi sfavillanti di speranza irradiano il mio mondo.

Perché io lo so.

Perché so che, sì, Hyoga, tu tornerai.

Perché, sì, farò di tutto per essere l'uomo che ti aspetti.

Perché, sì, farò di tutto per essere l'uomo che desideri.

Perché, sì, farò di tutto per essere l'uomo che ami.

Sì, Hyoga, io lo farò. Lo sarò. Posso esserlo, per te. Posso mandare a gambe all'aria il mondo intero, per te.

La forza che sai darmi con un solo sguardo… è la ragione per tutti quei 'grazie' che non ti ho mai detto.

Ma un giorno lo farò.

Perché un giorno arriverà.

Quel giorno arriverà.

Perché tu tornerai da me, e questo è tutto.

L'hai detto, quindi lo farai.

Tu mantieni sempre la tua parola.

Niente più lacrime, non adesso. Qualcosa di caldo e tenue sta allargandosi nel mio cuore, morbido e spumoso come una nuvola di candore e umanità. La speranza, _no_, la certezza. Una consapevolezza, la consapevolezza di cui avevo bisogno.

A dividerci è un sorriso, un sorriso vero, spontaneo, sincero da ambo le parti.

… '_**Cause everytime I try to fly…**_

Resto in piedi sulla soglia, le braccia scosse nel salutarti convulsamente. Resto in piedi fino alla fine, finché la tua sagoma non sparisce all'orizzonte, alta e fiera come solo quella di Crystal il Cigno sa essere.

Resto in piedi perché è così che vuoi vedermi, ed è così che mi troverai al tuo ritorno.

Al nostro epilogo, al nostro prologo, in un'orbita infinita.

E' sempre così tra di noi, e sempre lo sarà.

Perché, ogni volta che provo a volare…

…_**I guess I need you, baby.**_

… credo di aver bisogno di te.

**Fine. **


End file.
